castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Demon
Fire Demon is an enemy and also one of the 31 Playable Characters in Castle Crashers. His magical attacks are Fire and his starting weapon is the Black Morning Star. Fire Demon's specialties are damage over time, advanced boss slaying, knockback crowd control, basic juggling, elemental combo locking, and crowd clearing. Information Background A Fire Demon is first encountered in Cyclops' Fortress fighting alongside an Elite Conehead. Their second appearance is in Lava World, where they are the primary enemies. Killing Fire Demons in Lava World also grants the player sandwiches at certain points in the level, which are needed to fight the Volcano and can be helpful against the Dragon and Sock Puppet. The sandwiches are also needed to access Industrial Castle. Involvement Fire Demons make up the main population of Lava World. It is also assumed that they serve the Cyclops, as one of them can be seen assisting an Elite Conehead in fending off the player in Cyclops' Fortress. Description Fire Demons are draconic in appearance. They have yellow eyes with oversized wings, and their big teeth are always shown. Fire Demon's element is completely comprised of Fire, similar to Orange Knight. Magic Splash Attack "Flaming Pillars" Element: Fire (+Fire DoT effect) Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Flame bursts up from the ground in front of you. Each upgrade level adds another burst of flame in front of the previous ones, up to a total of seven. This is more powerful, or about as powerful, than the Thorny Vines Splash Attack because it nearly has the same amount of hits at the same speed with damage over time. It's a great boss slaying splash attack, and it's very useful for heavy enemies, who take normal knockback from all fire based attacks. This attack is among the most broken, possibly the second or third most powerful attacks in the game. The reason for this is because it's a reskin of Brute and Snakey's Splash Attack, with slightly more range, but slightly less hits on bosses, which is already thought to be one of the best, but this attack adds fire damage over time on top of that speed, which makes Fire Demon a powerful character. Magic Projectile "Fireball" Element: Fire (+Fire DoT effect) Damage: Base Magic Damage A ball of fire trailing orange smoke. The fire DoT effect adds a nice bonus, with the downside being the fire element itself, meaning some enemies will resist it. Uses a yellow and orange smoke color scheme as opposed to the yellow and black smoke colors of Orange Knight's "Fireball", but otherwise the same spell. Air Projectile "Fireball" Element: Fire (+Fire DoT effect) Damage: Base Magic Damage A ball of fire trailing orange smoke. The fire DoT effect adds a nice bonus, with the downside being the fire element itself, meaning some enemies will resist it. Uses a yellow and orange smoke color scheme as opposed to the yellow and black smoke colors of Orange Knight's "Fireball", but otherwise the same spell. If you know how to use one of the levitation combos, you can spellweave Air Projectiles, where you abuse the mechanic of staying in the air for a long time. Elemental Infusion "Flame Engulfment" Element: Fire (+Fire DoT effect) Damage: Base Magic Damage + Base Melee Damage Use / to perform. Engulfs enemies in flames, with a nice hit of Damage over Time. Combined with the large amount of enemies with weaknesses to fire, this combo can be very powerful. Magic Jump "Fire Jump" Element: Fire (+Fire DoT effect) Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with yellow and orange flame billowing out below, lighting enemies on fire. The same spell as Orange Knight's "Fire Jump" except graphically (the knight's "Fire Jump" uses yellow flame with black smoke and this is yellow with orange smoke). Strategy Overview Fire Demon is an incredible character with high unmatched capabilities, barring the other characters presumably having more comfortable, desirable capabilities, such as boss slaying, crowd control, crowd clearing, juggling, etc. Fire Demon has a fantastic movepool due to his options that makes him overall, the 2nd best boss slayer in the game. Typically, a Fire Demon player tends to capitalize Magic at some point in time, due to how incredibly potent it is in said certain roles. After the hurdles of stat attributing subside, Fire Demon becomes an absolute killing machine that faces little to no problems in the game. Story Mode Strategy To take advantage of Fire Demon's Magic, one must decide to choose the appropriate combinations to maximize the damage output or potential that Fire Demon has in Story Mode. This varies from player to player, but the greatest options include Gold Skull Mace + Snoot, Chainsaw + Snoot or Piggy or Hawkster, Snakey Mace + Piggy or Hawkster, Chainsaw + Snoot or Piggy or Hawkster, and NG Golden Sword + Snoot or Piggy or Hawkster. With these weapons, Fire Demon increases his potency in the levels far more than any other weapon, making him an easy character to pick up and learn. Arena Mode Strategy In contrast to his power in Story Mode, Fire Demon is one of the more weaker characters to use. Orange Knight players have a much more efficient Splash Attack because of its range. For more Fire DoT, a Royal Guard, Conehead, or Gray Knight player are more deadlier than a Fire Demon player when played effectively. Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 18.50.31.png|Orange Knight; the character required to unlock Fire Demon after completing the game. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.17.16.png|Ninja; a playable character that can be unlocked by completing the game as Fire Demon. FireDemon_EliteConehead.png|The last enemy wave in Cyclops' Fortress, which consists of a Fire Demon and an Elite Conehead. CrystalFireDemon.png|The skeletal remains of a Fire Demon in the Undead Cyclops' Room. IHateMyJob.png|A Fire Demon sitting at a counter in the Volcano Store. 24 beefy fire demon.png|Beefy sprite. 24 bob fire demon.png|Back Off Barbarian sprite. Fire Demon.jpg|Fire Demon's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller Trivia * Fire Demon's Back Off Barbarian sprite looks very different from his in-game character. * If the player beats Industrial Castle with Fire Demon and looks through the telescope, Fire Demon will oddly look through his mouth. * NPC Fire Demons are resistant to Fire elemental attacks. * Fire Demon and Necromancer are the only characters in the game that have visible wings. * Fire Demon and Necromancer are the only playable characters with wings, and they remain in the same position when climbing up surfaces via ladders and when blocking with their shields. * Fire Demon is one of the few characters to show teeth in it's character portrait with the others being Saracen and Skeleton. ** Fire Demon and Skeleton retain showing their teeth in the game unlike Saracen. * Fire Demon, prior to Title Update 2 in the Xbox 360 Version of the game, had a Non-Elemental Elemental Infusion.https://youtu.be/WzC46JKodn8?t=5m1s * Orange Knight and Fire Demon are the only characters in the entire game that cast full Fire Magic. * The Fire Demon's magic looks different from that of the Orange Knight despite the fact that they both share the same Element (Fire). * The Fire Demon, along with the Barbarian, and Iceskimo, are enemies that actively attempt to kill the player(s) in Back Off Barbarian. See also *Character Tiers References Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Category:Playable Characters